Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device, an optical mask, and a method for manufacturing a display device using the same, and, more particularly, to a display device having a light blocking member and a thin film transistor provided on a same substrate, an optical mask, and a method for manufacturing a display device using the same.
Discussion of the Background
A display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including switching elements, a display panel on which a plurality of signal lines are provided, and a driver.
The liquid crystal display, one of the widely adopted display devices, includes at least one display panel on which a field generating electrode is formed and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the field generating electrode to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a light transmission and to display desired images.
For a liquid crystal display, which includes two display panels, the field generating electrodes may be respectively provided in the two display panels facing each other, or the two field generating electrodes may be disposed in one display panel. A pixel electrode of the field generating electrodes, to which a data voltage is applied, and a plurality of thin film transistors may be arranged in a matrix form in one of the display panels facing each other. A color filter for representing primary colors such as red, green, and blue and a light blocking member for preventing light leakage between pixels may be formed in the other display panel.
However, in the liquid crystal display described above, since the pixel electrode, the thin film transistors, and the color filter or the light blocking member are formed in the different display panels, it is difficult to make an accurate alignment between the pixel electrode and the color filter or between the pixel electrode and the light blocking member. Thus, a display apparatus employing such a configuration may have an alignment error, thereby causing defects or deteriorated display qualities.
To solve the problem, a structure for forming the light blocking member in the same display panel as the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor may be used. In such a configuration, the color filter may be formed in the same display panel as the pixel electrode. As such, the light blocking member may be integrally formed in the display panel in which the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor are formed, thereby achieving a high aperture ratio and high transmittance of the liquid crystal display.
When including the two display panels, the LCD may include a plurality of spacers for maintaining a cell gap between the two display panels. The plurality of spacers include a main spacer and a sub-spacer having a lower height than the main spacer. When an external pressure or force is applied to the LCD to cause the cell gap between the two display panels to be changed, the sub-spacer may serve to maintain the cell gap between the two display panels and to prevent deformation of the main spacer to the extent that the original shape of the main spacer cannot be recovered.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.